


To the Future

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character of Color, Forgiveness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Future

She had nothing. She had killed, she had been brainwashed, she had been used.

She still believed in justice, and chose, at last, to make it for herself. She made her way in, not via the tunnels, but by the front door, intending to make a statement.

Alfred let her in with a warm look.

Bruce met her in his study, summoned by Alfred.

She opened her mouth, intent on demanding he acknowledge so many wrongs…

"Welcome home, Cassandra." His body said what his mouth did not, that he had failed, that he had let her down.

She took that, took a room there in the manor, and nourished a new hope that justice truly could be had, even for a misbegotten child of prophecy.


End file.
